


Five Card Studs

by Clotilda_Willard



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clotilda_Willard/pseuds/Clotilda_Willard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch doesn’t have any money… How can he cover his bet with Sundance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Card Studs

The two men sat opposite each other, steely eyed and contemplating their card hands. They both sipped bourbon and puffed on their cigars as they calculated their chances of having the winning hand. It was down to the line, only the bluffing and raising remained.

“I’ll raise you twenty,” Sundance stated confidently, tossing the gold piece into the pile.

Butch squinted at the blond. As usual, The Kid was unreadable. Like trying to decipher smooth stone.  His deadpan expression and cold blue eyes gave nothing away. The phrase poker face perfectly described the man.

The blond drew on the cigar and blew a couple of smoke rings. He settled back in his chair and waited. Butch was low on cash and they never played poker with IOUs. “Well,” he said, cocking his head.

“Hold your horses.”

Sundance’s hard-edged gaze made Butch think a moment. Why was the man rushing him? Warning? Distraction? Impatience? Was he bluffing or did he have the cards? Butch looked at his own hand. A full house—three nines, two eights. It was the best hand he’d had all night as he looked over at the pile of gold pieces neatly stacked in front of The Kid. He glanced down in front of himself—two twenty dollar coins left. He took a deep breath, tapping his fingers on the table. He came to a decision. _All or nothing_ , he thought, just the way he’d lived his entire life.

“I’ll see your twenty and raise twenty,” Butch said, tossing the money on the small pile at the center of the table.

Sundance dropped the cigar to the floor and crushed it out with his boot heel. “I’ll see that and raise twenty more.” He tossed back the remainder of the bourbon as he slouched in his seat. A slight smile curled his lips.

“Now, that’s not hardly fair. You know I haven’t got more money. I can’t cover that.”

“Sure you can,” Sundance replied, staring down through the table at Butch’s crotch. He slowly raised his gaze to meet Cassidy’s pale blue eyes. His tongue tip darted out to wet his lips in anticipation.

The Kid had been sending signals like this for some time and it had been evident to him that Butch damn well knew what he was after and that he wasn’t particularly upset at that knowledge. He just actively chose to ignore Sundance while still leading him on with come-hither looks, suggestive words and nebulous promises.

“You could have at least raised more than twenty. Damn it,” Butch said rather perturbed. “A roll in the hay with me is worth more than twenty dollars.”

“You’re right,” Sundance answered as he calculated his next move. A moment later he shoved his entire winnings into the table’s center.

“You going to call?” Sundance canted his head. Now was the time to put up or shut up.

“I’ll call you.” Butch’s gaze fixed on The Kid.

“Okay then. Show me what you’ve got.”

Butch raised his eyebrows and snickered, not missing Sundance’s double-edged demand. He tossed his hand down. “Full house, nines over eights.” He smiled hoping to see Sundance’s bravado crumble as he threw his losing hand down in resignation.

Instead The Kid showed his cards. “Full house. Jacks and tens.” He smiled, kind of friendly and out of keeping with his usual wolfish grin which almost always meant trouble. He poured them both another drink.

Butch was momentarily speechless. He kicked back the bourbon in one gulp.

“Another?” Sundance offered, still smiling.

“I don’t need to be drunk to take you on in bed,” Cassidy snapped.

“Didn’t say you did,” Sundance replied pleasantly.

“Well, okay then.” Butch wasn’t used to The Kid being so agreeable or a good winner.

“Okay,” The Kid replied all polite like.

“So how do you want this?” Butch got to the point.

“I’m easy.”

“That’ll be the day,” Butch snorted. “There’s nothing easy about you.” He fixed Sundance with a hard glare. “As a matter of fact, you’re the biggest pain in the ass I ever met.”

Sundance laughed good-naturedly. “Could be.” He raised his eyebrows. “Rather not be.”

Butch was aware he had blushed at Sundance’s words but he didn’t care. He stood, arms at his side, waiting for the blond to make the next move.

“I guess we’ll just have to see.” The Kid moved out from his side of the table and neared the older man. He studied Cassidy, his back was rigid, his jaw set with determination. “Are you afraid of this?” Sundance asked.

“No.”

“Then relax, you’re not going to the firing squad. Besides, kind of thought you had a little experience with these things.”

“I do.”

“Well, then out of those clothes and on the bed,” Sundance ordered, his eyes sparkling with humor. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it across the table.

Butch nodded warily. He eyed The Kid’s furry chest. What was above the waist was nice and as Sundance sat to remove his boots and slipped out of his denims, Butch got a better view of what was below the waist.

Very nice. He kind of regretted not having gotten around to this sooner.

Butch moved to the bed, stripping off his shirt and letting it join the one already on the table. He shrugged out of the rest of his clothing. The Kid stood over him looking down with those turquoise blue eyes. Cassidy felt like Sundance could see through him. In a flash he reached up and yanked The Kid down on the bed beside him.

Butch rolled Sundance to his back and ran his hand back and forth over the man’s chest.

Just as suddenly, Sundance tried to turn the tables. They were all arms and legs as they laughed and wrestled. Butch on top at first but after several minutes, Sundance struggled from underneath him to take the advantage. They both were sweating and short of breath from the exertion. They were both hard and in need.

The wood stove was next to the bed. On top of the stove was a tin of bacon drippings for cooking. Sundance reached for it and slicked himself down. Butch waited, expecting the sharp pain of Sundance penetrating him. Instead he felt the man ease one then two fingers into his body to open him up. And in between the slide of the fingers out and the next slide into him Sundance’s cock took their place and the blond slipped easily into Butch in the next moment.

Cassidy moaned. A throaty sound of pleasure and desire. This was not what he had expected from Sundance. The man had won and Butch had been certain he would take his spoils of war like any victor, not seduce him into wanting this as much or more than the blond.

Goddamn it, why did The Kid have to kiss his neck and shoulders like that trailing his moustache over the sensitive skin so Butch could feel every bristle? Why did he have to make those little sighs and soft groans with each thrust? Why did he have to whisper ‘Butch’ that way or be…so gentle. Still he didn’t want The Kid to stop. It was the best fuck he’d had in a long time and he suspected The Kid knew it and would smirk about it in the morning and for a long time to come. And at this moment, Butch didn’t particularly care.

Sundance had him pinned. He couldn’t even give himself relief. The Kid kept up his pace for quite a while and then suddenly he went taut.

“Butch,” Sundance groaned. His body trembled as he sank against the man’s back. He came, his face buried between Butch’s neck and shoulder.

_Funny_ , Butch thought, _I expected you to be noisy like you are with Etta_. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not.

Sundance raggedly whispered Butch’s name several more times. Gradually he calmed and slipped from Cassidy’s body. He settled beside Butch and massaged the man’s strong back.

“You’ve been wanting that for a long time, haven’t you?” Cassidy asked.

“Yes,” Sundance admitted. He let the man roll over. He grasped Butch’s wrist as the man reached for his rigid cock. “This too.”  He leaned down and sucked the man into his mouth.

To Butch it seemed almost like worship and he knew something very special was taking place between them. He watched while caressing the back of Sundance’s head. Damn, he’d never realized how thick and soft the man’s hair was. And the gentleness, again the gentleness. He thrust and Sundance took him to the root. My God, only a little more… His head fell back on the bed. He thrust again and again.

Sundance cupped his balls and lightly rolled them.

Cassidy choked back his cry of release but his body jerked and quivered with the feel of Sundance’s tongue.  Gradually his breathing slowed and his heightened sensitivity waned. He lay staring up at the ceiling and marveling at the force of nature that was The Sundance Kid.

And, as he lay there, Sundance curled up next to him. His chin rested on Cassidy’s shoulder, his arm across the older man’s chest and in moments he drifted off to sleep as trusting as a newborn babe.

Butch lay awake for some time, holding Sundance close, trying to understand this new change in their partnership; having the strangest feeling that he’d just entwined their destinies into one.

 

***    *    *    *    ***

 

It was early morning, well before dawn, as Sundance came back to bed after taking a piss. He looked down on Butch who slept peacefully. A genuine smile crossed his lips. He lay down and settled against Cassidy’s back. Butch reached back and caressed The Kid’s hip and pulled the man close.

“Where’d you go?” Butch said sleepily

“To relieve myself.”

“Hmm. Sounds like a good idea.”

Butch got out of bed taking his warmth with him. He came back a bit later. As he neared the bed Sundance moved back to let him slip beneath the thin blanket.

“Its goddamned cold out there.” Cassidy shivered, turning to face the blond.

“Under here too.” He looked into Butch’s eyes. “But not so much now.”

“You were quite the fireball last night. Two times, Kid. You still got a little juice left in you?”

“Enough for you, old man.”

“You think so?” Butch said, tapping his index finger against Sundance’s lips. “Don’t be a smart ass. Not about this.”

Sundance was a bit surprised at Butch’s words and touch but took them to heart. “Then tell me what you do want?”

“This.” Butch leaned in and kissed the blond, returning in kind what he’d been given the night before. He ran his finger over The Kid’s mouth, then upper lip. “Gonna take a little time getting used to this lip fuzz, however.” In the future, when he thought about it, Butch would swear that Sundance blushed. That was saying a lot about a man as sexually versed as Sundance.

Cassidy caressed Sundance’s chest. “You sure are a furry little beast.” He enjoyed the feel of soft hair and hard muscle beneath his palm. His fingertips followed the narrowing path down to the blond’s groin.

Sundance tensed. “Beast?”

“Relax, I’m not complaining. I like it.” His mouth followed the path of his hand, kissing and rubbing his cheek against warm flesh. “I like it a lot. You’ve got just about the best I’ve seen.”

“Only just about?”

Cassidy moved back to The Kid’s mouth and kissed him. “Why does everything have to be all or nothing with you?”

“It’s the way I live my life, Butch. You should know that by now. You taught me.”

“So I did.”

“Then what?”

“I like you a lot. Probably more than I should. Who knows, maybe…” He stole Sundance’s breath and didn’t let him up for air until the blond moaned in response.

Sundance was surprised at Cassidy’s words and his tenderness; even Etta wasn’t this gentle. He smiled and willingly surrendered to Butch, giving in like he had wanted to last night only things had gotten a little out of hand with the wrestling. His competitive spirit had gotten the best of him and he’d ended up being the aggressor.

“There’s something else,” Butch whispered into Sundance’s ear before darting his tongue into it.

Sundance squirmed and sighed. “Anything if you keep doing that.”

Butch chuckled. “Can I call you Alonzo once and awhile when we’re like this?”

He’d never heard The Kid sound so surprised in his life. “A-lon-zo?” his voice rose with each separately pronounced syllable. “I knew I should never have let you wrangle that out of me. Why the _hell_ would you want to call me by my middle name?”

“I don’t know, it just sounds kind of exotic and exciting. It’s a name only for me to use when we’re together. Etta calls you Harry some times. I want something just for us.”

“Well, just don’t expect me to call you Leroy.” The Kid was beginning to sound prickly again.

“Not asking you to.”

Sundance cocked his head and studied Cassidy. “Is there really going to be an us?”

“Well, I don’t intend to give up women, doubt you do either. Etta wouldn’t hear of it anyway.”

“And all I gotta do is let you call me Alonzo once and a while?” Sundance said in disbelief.

“Yup.”

“This can’t be that simple.”

“Why does everything have to be difficult for you” Butch thought a moment. “Can’t you accept anything just for what it is?”

“And what is this _it_?”

 “I don’t know, Kid, but I sure am looking forward to finding out.”

And he started his education immediately as he re-mapped Sundance’s body with mouth and hands. Funny, he’d never liked learning before but this form of schooling sure had its benefits.

Later, as they both lay spent and exhausted, Butch ran his hand over Sundance’s muscled ass. His head rested against the man’s shoulder.

“Butch,” Sundance murmured.

“Yeah.”

“I’m lying in the wet spot,” he grumbled.

“It’s your wet spot,” Cassidy replied, “Can’t help it if you couldn’t hold out long enough for me to…” He felt Sundance tense. “Take it easy.” Now was not the time for their usual banter. He’d just fucked the hell out of The Kid and he could afford to be generous. “C’mere,” Butch moved to the bed’s edge and let Sundance curl up in his arms. “Better now?”

Sundance nodded and then he felt the gentle press of Cassidy’s mouth against his forehead and down his cheek. They kissed. Butch caressed Sundance’s side and back, pulling the man as close as they could get. They continued kissing but were too tired to do anything more. Gradually they both drifted off to sleep again.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

They were finally out of bed and thinking about getting dressed. They contemplated one another first.

 “Goddamn,” Cassidy said, looking Sundance up and down before flashing him a winning smile. “You’re a mighty handsome bastard.”

“You ain’t too hard on the eyes yourself, you sonofabitch.”

They both chuckled.

Sundance saw Butch looking at the pile of money that had been left on the table from the night before.

“Butch,” Sundance said quietly, staring down at the ground.

“Yeah, Kid?”

“I cheated.”

 “What?” Butch replied as if he hadn’t heard.

“I said I cheated.” He looked at Cassidy dead on. “I dealt my hand from the bottom

  so I could win.”

“I know,” Butch answered matter-of-factly. “You’re not as smooth with the cards

 as you think.”

Sundance’s mouth fell open but nothing came out.

Butch laughed. It was one of the few times he’d ever get the best of The Kid. “What about all this?” He motioned to the pile of money.

“Take it. You won.”

“We both won. Just answer me one thing.”

Sundance raised his eyebrows.

“Why’d you cheat?” Butch asked.

“Wanted you.”

“Hell, Kid, all you had to do was ask.”

“I’ve been doing that for a while one way or another. You never seemed to notice. So I made it happen.”

“I noticed.” Butch studied the blond. “Guess I shouldn’t have led you on the way I did for so long. Was it more fun getting me the way you did?”

Sundance shrugged.

Cassidy pursed his lips. “Well, was I worth it or not?” he asked short and to the point.

Sundance eyed Butch head to toe. “Had better,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Had…” But Cassidy caught the gleam in The Kid’s eyes and started laughing then lunged for him. Sundance kept just out of his reach. “I’ll get you for that, Mr. Had Better. I’m going to ride you so hard you won’t be able to sit saddle for a week once I’m finished.”

“Don’t promise what you can’t deliver, old man.”

“Old… Why you.” Cassidy lunged again. His arms wrapped around The Kid. They both tumbled to the bed. “Apologize?”

“Uh-uh.” Sundance’s eyes flashed in challenged.

“I’ll never understand you,” Cassidy said rolling Sundance to his stomach and preparing to make good on his word. “Not until the day I die and maybe not even then.” Funny, The Kid wasn’t putting up much of a fight.

“Yeah, but you’ll sure have a helluva good time trying up until that day.”

All that followed were the sounds of pleasure as two strong men tried to outdo the other at the world’s oldest game.

 

And, that’s how it started and how their password got started. When they got the itch one would look at the other and say, “Hey, you feel like playing cards tonight?”

“Sure,” the other would reply. “You deal or mine” would indicate who was in charge. Most of the time they never even bothered with the cards.


End file.
